el no se llama Draco, es mi hermano Alec
by himeko sohma
Summary: Draco Malfoy desapareció durante cuarto año, ahora un año después de la guerra descubren la verdad, Harry tendrá que enfrentar de todo para recuperar a su amor perdido incluso la furia de un hermano menor celoso.
1. primer dia

Ya había acabado la guerra desde hace como un año, el mundo mágico poco a poco se recuperaba de todo aquello, pero Harry se sentía peor que nunca, en cuarto año justo después de la última prueba fue la última vez que se vio a Draco Malfoy, al principio de ese curso se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el rubio, pero este nunca estaba solo gracias a sus gorilas y no encontró el momento adecuado para confesar sus sentimientos, cuando buscaba los horrocuxes se distrajo lo suficiente como para no agobiarse por ello, sin embargo cada noche soñaba con él, cuando los atraparon y los enviaron a la mansión Malfoy sin querer mantuvo la esperanza de encontrarse con él, no fue así, y durante los juicios a los mortífagos se enteró de que ni sus padres sabían de su paradero, se esfumo de la faz de la tierra.

Cuando los problemas con Voldemort terminaron no existía nada en el universo que hiciera que sus pensamientos constates se fueran hacia el rubio, el ministerio comenzó a buscarlo por tratarse del heredero de la fortuna más grande del mundo mágico, la mitad del departamento de aurores estaban en el caso; Príncipe Malfoy, como lo habían llamado, incluso Harry voluntariamente se había unido a varias de las búsquedas, pero hasta el momento no obtenían la más mínima pista.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la estación del expresó a Hogwarts, aprovechando que las reparaciones del colegio habían terminado regresaron a finalizar su educación mágica.

Se introdujeron en un compartimento vacío y diez minutos más tarde un chico de primero que no encontraba lugar donde sentarse pidió permiso para entrar y todos asintieron amablemente, el chico al parecer no sabía con quienes estaba sentado, prácticamente se la pasaba leyendo un libro de cubierta negra ignorando a los otros desde el momento en el que se sentó, lo que le daba ternura a Hermione, el niño era gordito, de piel blanca, ojos de un azul profundo, cabello castaño claro y mejillas sonrosadas, era la ternura personificada, vestía una camiseta sencilla de rayas blancas y rojas, un pantalón marrón y tenis rojos con una chaqueta también roja.

La castaña intento varias veces ver la portada y saber que leía, pero no pudo por lo tanto decidió llamar la atención del pequeño.

-disculpa que te moleste, pero ¿Qué estás leyendo?

-los juegos del hambre, es una historia bastante impresionante –dijo quitando por medio segundo la vista del libro- me lo regalo mi hermano mayor antes de irme.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Pregunto Hermione-

-Oliver –el pequeño guardo el libro en una mochila negra a su lado y sonrió- ¿tu cómo te llamas?

-Hermione, y ellos son mis amigos Ron y Harry –apunto a cada uno-

-excelente, es interesante que me haya cruzado con el trio dorado en mi primer día.

-¿sabes quiénes somos? –Pregunto Ron-

-sí, y creo que todo el mundo lo sabe, pero mi hermano me dijo que no me dejara llevar por la fama que algunos podrían tener tras esa guerra de las que nos contaron, en especial por ustedes tres, dijo que tenía que ser amigo de alguien solo si es por el mismo y no por otra cosa.

-tu hermano es un chico inteligente, ¿cómo se llama? –Dijo Hermione-

-Alec, mi mamá lo encontró hace mucho, estaba muy lastimado, sucio y con amnesia, lo adopto y gracias a ello tengo al mejor hermano mayor del mundo –sonrió completamente feliz, el chico solía hablar mucho y era fácil sacarle información- a veces creo que es un ángel caído, en realidad fue mi primer pensamiento cuando lo vi.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el pelirrojo-

-es que su cabello es de un rubio casi irreal sin mencionar que sus ojos grises casi parecen plateados.

Rápidamente la pareja voltearon sus rostros hacia Harry quien se había quedado callado hasta ese momento, el moreno se mostraba sorprendido y un brillo de esperanza se le escapaba de los ojos que por cierto tenía muy abiertos.

-esperen, creo que tengo una foto suya –el chico saco un libro de pasta roja y removió las paginas hasta encontrar un pedazo de papel blanco con negro- es el- les entrego la fotografía a los otros, y los tres se desmallaron- ¿chicos?...

No sabían cuánto tiempo paso, los tres despertaron justo cuando el tren se detuvo, con rapidez se colocaron las túnicas y vieron al pequeño Oliver ya vestido con una pulcra túnica negra mientas dormía.

-¿compañero?

-¿Harry?

El moreno no pudo evitar que una lágrima se le escapara, se acercó al niño y acaricio su cabello.

-puede que no tengas idea, pero me has dado lo único que me faltaba para ser feliz.

tomo la foto que tenía el chico entre sus manos y vio nuevamente la imagen, allí en todo su esplendor Draco Malfoy abrazaba al pequeño Oliver, su rubio usaba una camiseta azul rey y unos pantalones de mezclilla, se veía hermoso, en especial con esa fantástica sonrisa.

-lo encontré… -susurro-

Los otros dos abrazaron al moreno.

-hay que despertar a Oliver, pero antes, Harry quiero que me prometas que no lo molestaras con preguntas sobre Draco, no creo que le agrade mucho saber que quieres con su hermano mayor.

-está bien Hermione, tengo ganas de preguntarle por él, pero creo que tienes razón.

-primera regla de nuestro equipo compañero, ella siempre tiene razón.

-y me supongo que la segunda regla es regresar a la primera –dijo Oliver acabando de despertar- y la tercera es obedecer sin chistar las dos anteriores.

Todos rieron.

Bajaron del tren, y allí se separaron pues Oliver siguió al grupo de primero, el trio dorado subió a un carruaje junto con Ginny y Luna.

-sabemos lo que paso con Malfoy –soltó sorpresivamente Ron-

-¿por fin lo encontraron? –Dijo completamente sorprendida Ginny, tomo las manos de Harry entre las suyas y sonrió- que feliz estoy por ti, ahora sí se puede decir que todo está bien, Ron y Hermione, Luna y Rolf, tú y Draco, Neville y yo, bueno, solo queda buscarle pareja a Sirius y Snape, pero sospechó que ellos quedaran juntos –rio encantada con la idea-

-seria encantador, estoy segura que tras toda esa agresión hay pura tención sexual –dijo luna y ambas se tomaron de las manos y dieron un gritito de emoción-

Ron casi vomita con las declaraciones sobre Sirius y Snape, pero regresa su atención en su amigo.

-ahora, la pregunta del millón compañero ¿para cuándo es la boda?

-¡RON! –Grito el moreno con las mejillas tan rojas como tomates- apenas lo encontré…

-sí, pero sabemos todo el tiempo que lo has estado esperando, sería muy normal que te lo robaras y te casaras con el inmediatamente, y hablando de tu boda, más te vale que yo sea el padrino que no por nada he apoyado en todo aun cuando Malfoy no me caía de lo mejor.

-y yo organizare la boda, que Draco se aguante –amenazo Hermione-

-ya quiero ver la ceremonia –dijo soñadoramente Luna-yo ayudo con eso.

-y yo quiero ayudar con la fiesta –dijo Ginny-

-vaya, ya tienen todo planeado –Harry sonrió tierno mientras que sus mejillas se ponían cada vez más rojas-

-lo planeamos el día que nos enteramos de que te gustaba, hasta el hecho de que Snape entregaría a Malfoy.

-esa imagen me da miedo, se trata de su ahijado, creo que Snape sería el primero en oponerse a la boda, me mataría solo para evitar que toque a Draco.

-llegamos.

Todos bajaron del carruaje, y tomaron dirección al gran comedor, una vez allí todos tomaron lugar en el centro de la mesa, y durante los primeros instantes de la selección Harry les conto al resto de sus amigos lo que sucedió en el tren, todos lo felicitaron y Ginny y Luna pronto le preguntarían sobre su familia al pequeño Oliver.

-¡Oliver Jones! –grito el profesor Snape que este año se engarba de la lista de selección.

El niño regordete subió con entusiasmo y se sentó en el banquillo, la mesa de los leones se encontraba expectante, de alguna forma esperaban que ese amante del rojo terminara con ellos pero…

-…- el sombrero a unos centímetros de rosar su cabeza grito con miedo- ¡Slytherin!

Aquello nunca había ocurrido, ni siquiera lo toco además de que fue un grito aterrorizado, el sombrero intento alejarse del niño y este con una sonrisita sínica se fue a sentar en la mesa de las serpientes, todos sin querer se pusieron de pie y no tomaron asiento hasta que Oliver lo hiso y le dieron el lugar principal de la mesa.

El pequeño como si no ocurriera nada observo el resto de la selección, cuando inicio la cena todos le cedieron los mejores platillos e incluso le ofrecieron una copa de helado de postre.

En otra parte un joven rubio que todos conocemos se encontraba bebiendo una taza de café junto con su madre o la que el en ese momento pensaba como tal.

La mujer delgada con la piel blanca y llena de manchas lo miraba con mucho cariño y tristeza y Draco no podía evitar que varias lágrimas se les escaparan.

-¿no hay nada que podamos hacer mamá?

-no…, es irremediable mi querido Alec –estiro su mano con sus pocas fuerzas y toco la mejilla del otro intentando secar sus lágrimas con su palma, el miraba como con la otra mano su madre se aferraba a la cobija que intentaba usar para cubrirse y su vista se quedó unos instantes detenida en la gorra que la mujer usaba para esconder su falta total de cabello- quiero que me prometas que cuidaras de Oliver, ahora solo te tendrá a ti…

-no hables así mamá –descuidadamente las pocas gotas comenzaron a volverse ríos y se levantó de su silla para ponerse de rodillas frente a la mujer y besar sus manos- te pondrás bien, dime que todo estará bien.

Ella no podía mentirle, ya lo habían intentado todo y nada parecía funcionar, solo quedaban los tratamientos experimentales y no tenían el dinero para pagarlos por ser tan caros, tenía el tiempo contado, desde que llego Alec a su vida lo recibió como una bendición muy a pesar de su porte arrogante que destilaba en un principio y ahora lo único que le consolaba era que Alec y Oliver se tendrían el uno al otro, de esa forma nunca estarían solos.

-amor, no puedo decirte eso…-el chico apoyó entre sollozos la cabeza sobre su regazo y ella acaricio su hermoso cabello rubio- necito que protejas a Oliver, prométeme que siempre lo vas a cuidar y que pase lo que pase estarán juntos, prométemelo Alec…

-t-te lo prometo.


	2. un encuentro especial

Un chico rubio platinado caminaba entre los puestos del mercado, había salido por la falta de ingredientes para la pasta que iba a preparar a su madre, estaba usando pantalones de mezclilla algo holgados, una camiseta negra y un suéter verte con tenis negros algo sucios, pasaba viendo por los puestos dos cosas, calidad y buen precio, no estaba en una familia muy privilegiada así que tenía que cuidar bien el dinero, fue cuando comenzó a pensar en que echaba de menos a Oliver, siempre iban juntos al mercado y terminaban sentados en una banca del parque a dos cuadras comiendo un helado o simplemente conversando aunque claro muchas veces jugaban, le hacía falta su compañía, iba tan distraído que choco contra otra persona accidentalmente.

-disculpe señora, no la vi –frente a él había una mujer rubia de ojos azules que vestía muy elegantemente- ¿sucede algo? –Pregunto al ver que se le quedaba viendo con sorpresa y algo más que no pudo distinguir sin mencionar el silencio que se había creado-

-no nada, discúlpame a mí, venía muy distraída, es la primera vez que vengo al mercado, nunca he hecho este tipo de cosas por mi cuenta- le sonrió tierna- lo que es una lástima pues hasta el momento ha resultado divertido, por cierto, mi nombre es Narcissa Malfoy.

-un placer, yo soy Alec Jones –saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza-

Si, Narcissa lo había reconocido, su corazón casi se sale de su pecho al encontrarse con el después de tanto tiempo, pero se quedó pasmada y eso le dio tiempo para darse cuenta de que su dragón no la reconocía, puede que incluso no supiera quien es por más que se lo dijera.

-… -otro silencio, no sabía que decirle-

-si gusta puedo ayudarla, me ha dicho que nunca ha hecho esto por su cuenta y para mí no habría ningún problema

-…, eso sería estupendo, claro, muchas gracias –le sonrió tierna, y entendió que Draco había cambiado-

Así caminaron uno junto al otro atreves de la calle recta y deteniéndose simultáneamente en los puestos para ver los productivos, una vez terminaron estuvieron por despedirse pero, ella no se sentía lista para dejarlo ir, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos, sin embargo no podía permitirse arruinar todo, lo bueno es que se le había ocurrido una idea para ganar tiempo junto a su único hijo.

-¿te apetece tomar una taza te'?, yo planeaba ir a un local aquí cerca al terminar y agradecería algo de compañía

-sí, sería un placer.

Tras llegar al lugar estuvieron alrededor de media hora hablando de trivialidades hasta que…

-¿Cómo es tu familia Alec?

-bueno vera, no tengo un padre pero, tengo a mi mamá se llama Helen ella es la persona más trabajadora y más buena de la tierra, tristemente se encuentra enferma, tiene cáncer…, tengo un hermanito menor que se encuentra en una especie de internado para chicos con algo especial –dijo sonriendo para sí mismo-

-lamento lo de tu madre, y me parece muy interesante lo de tu hermano, ¿tu estudias?, ¿trabajas?

-asisto a una escuela a dos calles de mi casa, no es la mejor, pero uno se conforma con lo que puede tener, y si trabajo, en una oficina como asistente de un antigua amiga de mi madre, es una persona bastante amable y fue buena al darme un trabajo sin tener experiencia, y ¿Qué hay de usted?

-bueno, yo no trabajo, en realidad nunca lo he hecho, supongo que es porque nunca he tenido la necesidad y estudie en un buen colegio, me gradué con los más altos honores.

-impresionante, ¿y su familia?

-estoy casada, mi esposo es lo que muchos llamarían serio y con un porte elegante, estoy segura de que muchos le temen, pero de verdad lo amo, y en su interior es un hombre muy dulce –suspiro- y tengo un hijo…, su nombre es Draco –el nombre de alguna forma le resultaba familiar al rubio- tiene tu edad y se parece mucho a su padre, hace unos años sucedió algo en su colegio y desapareció, lo he buscado desde entonces y no he podido encontrarlo, hasta ahora –lo miro con amor y le sonrió, claramente el chico no pudo distinguir aquello pero por alguna razón un sentimiento de felicidad se instaló en su pecho- bueno creo que es hora de despedirnos, no quiero seguir molestándote y tengo que llegar a casa.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y Narcissa pago la cuenta aún con las réplicas de Draco, una vez fuera del local Narcissa estuvo a punto de retirarse pero sintió unos brazos rodeándola, poso su mirada en quien estaba con ella y era su Dragón.

-espero de todo corazón que pueda encontrar a su hijo –dijo con una dulce voz, se separó de ella y le beso la mano- conocerla ha sido un placer –tomo sus bolsas con sus compras y se fue corriendo a través de un parque pero antes de alejarse demasiado volvió su rostro feliz, alzo una mano y la movió de un lado a otro en forma de despedida- ¡adiós! –grito y así desapareció por un camino concurrido-

Ella solo movió de un lado a otro su mano en forma de despedida cuando este grito, siguió su camino hasta llegar a un establecimiento mágico y pidió usar la chimenea, regreso a casa y al estar en la soledad de la gran mansión no pudo evitar llorar, pero en esta ocasión a diferencia de los otros días cuando lloraba de dolor hoy lloraba por la emoción, la felicidad, por amor, se fue quedando dormida mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

Por su lado Draco llego a casa acomodando lo que había comprado en la alacena y sacando lo que iba a utilizar para la cena, comenzó a preparar la pasta cuando oyó unos golpecitos en la ventana, allí en todo su esplendor una lechuza negra con ojos rojos lo llamaba para que abriera la misma, se limpió las manos y abrió, tomo la carta que venía atada y le dio de comer a la lechuza que se había quedado, supuso que esperaba una respuesta, termino de cocinar y mientras acomodaba todo para llevarlo en una bandeja a la habitación de su madre el ave se quedó dormida.

Tomo la bandeja entre sus manos y abrió la primera puerta, allí en la cama se encontraba Helen, se veía tan cansada y débil que si el viento soplara la aria caer, puso los alimentos en la mesita de noche en lo que la ayudaba a sentarse y ponía almohadas en la cabecera, una vez acomodada le coloco una mesita baja sobre las piernas y en la mesa deposito la bandeja, en otras circunstancias y por su salud nunca le daría pasta, pero el médico le dijo recientemente que se encontraba en fase terminal y ella insistió en aprovechar el tiempo y eso incluía comer sus alimentos favoritos.

-llego una carta de Oliver, ¿quieres que te la lea mientras comes?

-claro, ya quiero saber en qué problemas se ha metido mi pequeño ángel oscuro-dijo dulcemente la mujer-

Y Draco comenzó a leer:

_Hola familia, el colegio es impresionante, jamás en mi vida había visto nada igual, las escaleras cambian de lugar, el techo del gran comedor está encantado para que parezca el cielo, hay fantasmas y no dan miedo, las clases son increíbles, mi materia favorita hasta ahora es pociones, el maestro parece un murciélago gigante es malo con las otras casas pero, con nosotros es fenomenal incluso da clases en la sala común para que entendamos mejor las clases y prepararnos para las que siguen , es verdad todavía no te he contado, el colegio está dividido en cuatro casas, no recuerdo muy bien los nombres de las otras pero, yo quede en la mejor y es Slytherin, cuando nos veamos te contare a lujo de detalles sobre la selección y mis amigos, a también el viaje en tren fue interesante, me senté con el trio dorado esos tres magos de los que nos contó la bruja que vino a instruirme y explicarme cosas, son Ron, Hermione y Harry Potter…_

Por alguna razón su corazón comenzó a acelerarse tan rápido y sonaba tan fuerte que creyó que su madre podría escucharlo, y no solo eso, en su estómago se presentó una sensación difícil de explicar y sus mejillas se encendieron, y tomo por leer aquel nombre, no sabía de quien se trataba, el nombre ni le sonaba, pero supo que lo conocía, supo que era alguien importante para él y que tenía que preguntarle sobre el en la próxima carta que le escribiera a su hermanito. Se había quedado quieto con las mejillas sonrosadas y su madre se preocupó.

-¿Alec te sientes bien tesoro?

-sí, solo me quede pensando, voy a continuar…

_En fin, todo está mucho más allá de mis sueños más locos, estoy feliz de haber venido, pero los extraño mucho y me hacen falta, espero que en mi ausencia madre pueda mejorar y que tu querido hermano mayor no intentes tener novio o novia, ya te dije que no permitiré que nadie que no tenga tu nivel se acerque a ti, yo estoy para protegerte, los quiero y espero que las vacaciones vengan pronto para ir a casa._

_Los ama Oliver._

-me sorprende que no nos contara alguna travesura que haya echo –dijo Draco con una linda sonrisa- le doy una semana para que todos los maestros y la directora misma nos manden cartas por sus travesuras.

-yo creo que se portara bien, después de todo se trata de una escuela de magia, sabes como es y algo como esto era lo que necesitaba.

-sí, todavía recuerdo lo emocionado que se ponía cuando leíamos leyendas sobre magos y brujas, supongo que estará muy feliz –dijo el rubio mientras guardaba la carta en el pantalón- iré a mi habitación un momento, volveré para llevarme la bandeja, pero si necesita algo presione el botón que instale a lado de su cama, de esa forma vendré corriendo.

-algo muy bueno tuve que haber hecho para recibir un hijo tan bueno, anda ve a tu cuarto y ya entendí lo del botón, te quiero mi ángel caído.

-yo también te amo mamá

Draco salió del cuarto con una sonrisa, estaba agradecido por tener una familia humilde tan cálida y no de esas familias donde tenían dinero y solo eran familias de nombre, aunque también sentía mucho dolor e impotencia al ver a su madre tan enferma y no poder hacer nada al respecto, estaba seguro que si le ofrecieran una cura para ella la tomaría sin pensarlo dos veces no importando lo que tuviera que hacer o dar a cambio.

Se introdujo en su habitación que estaba a dos puertas de la de su madre, las paredes eran blancas originalmente pero en la actualidad se encontraba prácticamente tapizadas por los cientos de dibujos que Draco en su tiempo libre hacía, la cama era individual y no había mucho realmente, un escritorio pequeño donde descansaban libros que le prestaron de la biblioteca y su mochila verde de la escuela, a la izquierda se podía observar el armario de madera donde realmente no había muchas prendas, solo un par de camisetas y unos pantalones holgados, su uniforme y un traje un poco maltratado que usaba para momentos especiales.

Se sentó frente al escritorio y comenzó a escribir una carta para Oliver.


End file.
